In multicast and broadcast applications, data are transmitted from a server to multiple receivers over wired and/or wireless networks. A multicast system as used herein is a system in which a server transmits the same data to multiple receivers simultaneously, where the receivers form a subset of all the receivers up to and including all of the receivers. A broadcast system is a system in which a server transmits the same data to all of the receivers simultaneously. That is, a multicast system by definition can include a broadcast system. TVs (relatively fixed ATSC 3.0 receivers) and portable ATSC 3.0 devices have a WiFi communication capability as well as the ability to receive broadcast content. That is both TVs (relatively fixed ATSC 3.0 receivers) and portable ATSC 3.0 devices may receive content by receiving broadcast signals or multicast signals (over the WiFi connection) or unicast signals (also over the WiFi connection).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.